100 things Angel isn't Allowed to do
by Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine
Summary: Sequel to 100 things Max Shouldn't/Can't do. Angel, the flock's baby, is a devious little mind reader/controller. What happens when no one is around? What shouldn't Angel be allowed to do? Again, readers can make suggestions :D Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again to all you lovely readers out there! Welcome back to everyone who read: 100 things Max Can't/Shouldn't do, or hola to those who are new. If you enjoy this story, you should really check out that one. Well, thanks to **The Layman** for the psych profile on Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride now, nor did I ever. I can never remember these, so this one serves for the whole story in case I forget later on. **

**Here goes: 100 things Angel isn't Allowed to do**

---------------

Items 1-10

1. Mind control Max into buying her lots of candy

2. Eat all the above candy at the same time

3. Leave the flock in the mall without someone watching her

4. Consider that someone to be a random stranger

5. Mind control Gazzy into slapping himself over and over

6. Force Iggy to cook pancakes for a week

7. Take over control of the flock:

Angel: All of you are now my minions! I control you all, you pitiful excuses for life!

Gazzy: Umm, since I'm your brother, can I be second in command?

Angel: Sure.

Gazzy: YES!

Iggy: Can I be your highnesses royal bomb maker?

Angel: Umm, Okay.

Nudge: And I'll be the royal phone answerer!

Fang: I suppose I could be the "royal" bodyguard.

Total: I call royal watchdog!

Angel: Yay! You all love me!

Max: Can I take control back?

Angel: You there, royal bodyguard, exterminate the threat!

Fang: Whatever.

Max: But Fang, I thought we had something special!

8. Go into a toy store with a credit card, cash, or a check book. Not that she needs it.

9. Enter a toy store unsupervised. See above.

10. Call Total: "doggy."

-------

**The next update will come whenever I have time. I know some people are already on break, but not me!**

**Review please, it seriously makes me find time to update faster! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! Thanks go out to: **addicted-2-oxygen, edwardismyromeo, lunarecplise3, **and** The Layman**! All the support is appreciated! I'll post two chapters today, since I know the last week or so has been lacking…**

Items 11-20

11. Angel shouldn't be allowed within 100 feet of any government officials **~ The Layman**

12. Angel can not pass up ANY chocolate chip cookies (Apparently they have drug-like addiction levels for avian Americans, perhaps a study is in order**) ~ lunarecplise3**

13. Take control of Max's mind

14. Play cupid with Max and Fang

Angel: Which is a good thing, they're so cute together!

Max/Fang: It is NOT a good thing, stay out of our heads, Angel!

Angel: Oh, shut up…

15. Force people with her mind to not drop Total while flying **~ 13-15 edwardismyromeo**

16. Mind control Fang into wearing a pink sweater vest with his black skinny jeans **~ addicted-2-oxygen**

17. Visit the animal rescue league- ever!

18. Adopt small forest creatures as her own pets.

19. Force everyone to listen to Nudge rant for hours on end.

20. Force everyone to watch chick flicks on the weekends.

**Next chapter coming up! Happy new years everyone, and that little button down there is lonely, it's not getting used today! Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the second one!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Max Ride, Twilight, Angelina Jolie, I do have some bacon, yeah, and I don't own Japan or Florida. Sadly.**

Items 21-30

21. Leave the flock

22. Move the furniture so that Iggy runs into it

23. Rearrange the kitchen so that when Iggy cooks chicken potpies, he puts in tomato soup instead of chicken broth…

24. Tell Max Fang loves her

25. Tell Fang Max loves him

26. Force Fang and Max to handcuff their hands together to escape punishment from previous actions

27. Eat all of Max's chocolate chip cookies

28. Reveal all of Fang's deepest, darkest secrets to the flock:

Angel: So, everyone, I have-or rather, FANG has an announcement…

Fang: I do?

Angel: Fang, is it true that your favorite color is… sunshine yellow? And that you think Max is not nearly as hot as Angelina Jolie? Or that Lord of the Rings could never measure up to Breaking Dawn? And that bacon is your life? And that Iggy and you-

Fang: NOOOOOO!!!! ANGEL!!!! How could you? *runs off to cry in a corner somewhere in Japan*

29. Convince the CEO of Hershey's that she owns the company.

30. Invade Max's head and pretend to be the voice:

Angel: _Max, it's true, you were never intended to save the world. That job was intended for another…_

Max: What? What the heck?

Angel: _Yes, it's true, ANGEL was always meant to be the leader of the flock…_

Max: Haha Angel, I know that's you… Go practice on someone else!

Angel: _Max, Angel is in Florida right now, saving the world while you sit on your butt eating chocolate chip cookies… Oh wait… she saved it. You will now obey her every command!_

Max: Hmm, something is really off here, but since the Voice said so, I guess I'll have to obey her every command, except that one about Fang and me…

**That's all for now! R'n'R, pleazles?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, but it's finals week at my High School. So, you wonder, why am I updating now? Because my school is being stupid and closing school today because of a little snow. WE ALREADY HAVE A LITTLE SNOW! I'm really frustrated. Anyway, I now have time to update my stories!**

**Thanks to: **MaxRules!!!! , Piplup99 , edwardismyromeo , Malli Ride , Angel Ride , and The Layman **for reviewing chapters dos and tres.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Barney, Clifford, PBS, 'All the Single Ladies,' or pixie sticks**

Items 31-40

31. Angel is NOT allowed to force to flock to watch children's shows such as Barney and Clifford on PBS. **~MaxRules!!!!**

Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a great big family!

Angel: Aw, isn't Barney so cute?

Flock: *groan*

Iggy: IT BURNS!!!!!!

Fang: -Passes out from all the cuteness-

Max: I'm outta here! -flys away in super-speed-

32. Stop people from cutting off her curly blonde hair **~edwardismyromeo (Juliet)**

Angel: NO

Max: But it gets in your fa-

Angel: NO

Max: But it'd be bett-

Angel: NO

Max: Cmon Ange, **I must not cut your hair. I will follow Angel's instrucions.**

Angel: Mwahahaha!

33. Forcibly stop people from changing her name. **~edwardismyromeo (Juliet)**

Max: 'Cuz it fits OH SO WELL! –rolls eyes-

Angel: Oh, you know you love me.

34. Tie Gazzy to a tree when he threatens to rip out Celeste's stuffing to use in a bomb. **~edwardismyromeo (Juliet)**

35. She isn't allowed to make all the flock boys sing and dance to 'All the Single Ladies,' no matter how funny it is. **~Angel Ride**

Flock boys: (with a strained face) "All the single ladies, put your hands up!"

Flock girls: -laugh hysterically-

36. Feed Nudge pixie sticks until she's on a sugar high.

37. Side with the School on any fights, even if they offer her world domination.

38. Steal all of Max's clothes while she's in the shower, leaving only a small towel, then force her to walk past Fang.

39. Lock the rest of the flock in an elevator after Gazzy's had beans, but no beano.

40. Spray paint Fang's room yellow with sunflowers and fairies on the walls.

(of course, Fang won't stop her, because he's still in Japan crying in a corner.)

**A/N As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Why hallo, reviewers! I am proud to announce that Fang is back from Japan. Yeah, the Japanese didn't like him very much. Muchos thanks to: **Conman2, Nighthawk21, The Layman, xXQiang-the-RoseXx, edwardismyromeo, Angel Ride, **and** Malli Ride**! In response to your comment, Conman2, I would like to point out that this fic is rated k+, and it's about a SIX YEAR OLD! I just don't think that in this case, inappropriate innuendo is the best thing for the story. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but Angel is six. If this was Iggy, I would agree. Hokay then...**

Items 41-50

41. Force Iggy to propose to Max **~ Nighthawk21**

42. Blind-fold Max while she's going at super-sonic speed. **~xXQiang-the-RoseXx**

43. Force Iggy to touch-type. **~xXQiang-the-RoseXx**

44. a. Get a new skill

b. Get a new skill

c. Get a new skill

d. Get a new skill

e. Get a new skill

f. Get a new skill

g. Get a new skill

h. Get a new skill

i. Get a new skill

j. Get a new skill **~Angel Ride**

45. Angel is not allowed to buy and take over every single toy store in the world.

Angel: MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE TOY KINGDON! YOU MUST BOW DOWN TO ME!

Flock: -gathers all the toys in a circle around Angel and makes the toys bow down to her- MUST… OBEY… QUEEN… ANGEL… (spoken in a zombie-like tone) **~ Malli Ride**

46. Switch Nudge and Fang's clothes, rooms, music…. ALL of it!

Nudge: Ahhhhh!!!! What is this? All black, and they're all too big and they smell like cologne! Save me!!!! Who did this? Where are all my shoes? I don't wear converse, not black converse, at least, and how come I don't have any high heels? And all of my makeup is gone, OMG! This is horrible! And all of my Miley Cyrus CDs are gone! At least I have my iPod! -puts in earbuds-

Earbuds: CLASH BANG SMASH RATTLE –really loud punk rock trash music-

Nudge: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! WHAT IS THIS???

Rest of Flock: Now you know how we feel!

Fang, newly returned from Japan: -sees yellow room- -screams like little girl- -opens closet- Wait… why are all my clothes pink, sequined, sparkly… brightness! And high heels! Must…. Become… more…. Manly… -crawls to iPod-

Earbuds: So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, And now I'm gonna be okay, Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Fang: -chokes- NOOOOO!!!!!

Angel: Well, that was interesting… ?

47. Put makeup on Fang while he's sleeping… then take a picture and post it on his blog!

48. Replace all of Iggy's bacon with sausage.

49. Take all of Iggy and Gazzy's stink bombs and set them off while everyone is eating.

50. Replace Max's shampoo with voluminizing conditioner AND red hair dye…

BONUS! Cuz I feel like it…

Replace FANG's shampoo with platinum blonde spiked shampoo, or maple syrup. I can't decide which would be worse…

**A/N So there we have it folks, that's halfway! You know the drill… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Soooo, I've been gone. No excuse. I'm not creative enough to do this author's note, so, da DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: JP not me. Yup.**

**

* * *

  
**

Items 51-60

51. Angel is not allowed to try and find the lost city of Atlantis. **~lunarecplise3**

52. Angel is not allowed to enter a mind reading contest with Edward Cullen. We don't want to hurt poor Eddiekin's mind, do we? **~lunarecplise3**

53. Angel can't make the flock boys play dressup with her, especially not fairies and princesses… ** ~TheChessKnight**

54. Turn goth or emo:

Max: Hey, Ange, do you wanna help me plan to kill some Erasers?

Angel: -grunt-

Max: Ummm, ok, wanna play with Celeste?

Angel: -grunt-

Total: Angel, Can ya play with me?

Angel: -kicks-

Total: AH!

Max: Angel, what has gotten into you????

Angel: -cuts wrist-

Flock: AHHHHH!!!!

55. Mind control Iggy while cooking.

Iggy: Okay guys, Imma start cooking now… I. Mean. Get. Angel. Toys.

Angel: Mwahahahah!

2 day later….

Flock: -dead-

56. Swim with sharks because she can't be harmed by any sea creature.

57. Cheat in a hold-your-breath-underwater contest. **~(54-57) edwardismyromeo**

58. Confiscate all of Iggy's cooking things and then force Max to cook the flock a meal. **~ Malli Ride**

59. Angel isn't allowed near the carnival 'how many are in the jar' games. **~The Layman**

60. Angel is not allowed to take Akila and make her talk and fly:

Akila: WHEEEEEE!!!

Max: Who did this?

Angel: Umm, you will now accept this!

Max: I will now accept this!

Angel: Now say, Angel is the best!

Max: WTH? NO!

Angel: ?** ~Angel Ride**

**

* * *

  
**

Mmkay, so I just realized that I still have more suggestions, and I haven't even reached my ideas yet. Thanks for all the suggestions, Reviewers!!! So, this is gonna be a double feature chappie! On with items 61-70!

* * *

61. Angel is not allowed to get another Celeste, imagine what pretty shapes Max's brain would make on the wall! **~Angel Ride**

62. Force random pedestrians to give her cash.

Angel: Can I have some money? –angelic face-

Random person: NO!

Angel: I WANT MONEY NOW! -creepy voice- Give me the money!

Random person: I don't know why, but I suddenly want to give you money. Here you go! –forks over life savings- **~Nighthawk21**

63. Shove random people off cliffs to "see if they are experiments like us."

64. Feed Gazzy beans.

65. Tie Iggy and Fang's ankles together, then lock them in a black room. With no lights. Alone.

66. Take away all of Fang's clothes and replace then with only Nudge's miniskirts and pink sequined tank tops.

67. Tell Iggy and Gazzy that no, this isn't Max's good pair of shoes, it's okay to light them on fire!

68. Steal Max's cookies, and then tie Max to a chair and eat them in front of her.

69. Use a plastic lightsaber to beat up the flock, and then say she 'was only trying to be like a Jedi.' –snicker-

70. Pick her favorite colors of Jelly beans and leave the rest (the yellow ones) of them under Max's blankets. In the summer. When it's 100+ degrees outside. (For those of you who still don't understand… JELLYBEANS MELT. MAX'S BED YELLOW.

* * *

**Alrighty then! If your name wasn't already listed for a suggestion, then here are last chappies reviewers! **ebeam**,** james patterson lover**, and** eclipsed heart**.**

**K. I have to go now. :D The drill you know. (Yoda moment.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!!!!! I'm so so sorry guys! I totally and completely forgot about updating this story. You see, I've been really busy lately, and I wanted some relaxion time, so I've been vegging (?) out for yesterday… And there's been TONS of snow and homework. Got my fingers crossed for no school tomorrow…**

**On with the story!!! Oh, yeah, Dis'claimah: Not mine…**

**Reviewers: mMy internet is being stupid, so right now I don't know if I can even post this… also, I can't see the reviewers or the suggestions. Flying solo, I'll list them in the next chapter, and do a suggestions chappie.**

Items: (I think we're up to 71-81? See above…)

71. Angel is never allowed to visit a renaissance festival and convince the horses to throw their riders during the demonstrations.

72. Angel is never allowed to visit a Hollywood set and change the movie to how she wants it:

Max: Hey, we haven't been bothered by Ari for a while. Why don't we go check out the movies?

Flock: YAY!!

Angel: Ummm…

-At the movie theater-

Max: Okay, I think we should see something hardcore. How about… Revenge of the Zombies IV? (Totally made that up just now, btw)

Flock: YAY!!

Angel: Uh oh…

-In the movie-

_On screen, the zombies have surrounded a group of innocent people, when, suddenly, PURPLE PONIES WITH PINK POLKA DOTS COME OUT!!! "Bow down to Angel, she is our queen!" And then Angel appears with a pink velvet dress and a crown on, and all the zombies and people bow down to her._

Max: ANGEL?!?!? What is this?

Angel: -is gone-

Flock: YAY!

74. Challenge Gazzy to a sibling rivalry contest. Poor Gazzy.

75. Jump in the water and pretend to drown so that the lifeguard has to save her. For fun, of course.

76. Give Total dog food, then blame it on pretty much anyone else.

77. Take a baby polar bear back from Antarctica and try to convince Max that it's just 'another dog.'

78. Dress like an angel and fly next to a jet liner. Right next to the windows.

79. Drink caffeine right before a High School Musical night with Nudge. I forsee the volume turned up very high, with a sing along. Fang will find it hard to restrain from murder, I expect.

80.. Mind control Gazzy into playing 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' on expert on Guitar Hero until he can finish it. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, Youtube it)

81. Turn to the dark side. Having cookies isn't everything… oh, whatever.

**Right, so that's all I could come up with… And I just realized a mistake... this goes to 81... oh well.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Sup? So. I'm a horrible person. I could make up excuses, and la di da di da, but we all know that I didn't get horribly sick and stay in the hospital for 8 months with a case of the Puedam (madeup) Flu which I got from trekking through the jungle in only a bikini carrying an elephant. Yeah. My mind scares me too. So, on the one day where I try to be a good person and list the reviewers like I couldn't do in the last chapter (due to my internet being stupid) FF goes down. Is it just me, or is someone somewhere laughing at me?**

**So, reviewers, I love you all very much (like friends of course) and I'm sorry you have to wait, but I PROMISE that in the last chapter (which comes next, folks!) I will list you and all your suggestions. I'M SORRY!!!!**

**So, flying solo again… **

**Disclaimer: I will only own Maximum Ride when Iggy dyes his hair purple, moves to Jamaica, and marries a walrus. And just in case he does, I don't own Max Ride, guys.**

Items 81-90

81. Angel is not allowed to teach a squirrel to tap dance and then lock it in a room with Iggy.

82. Angel is not allowed to introduce Total to my best friend, Mr. Fishie. (the piranha)

83. Angel can't lead the flock "on a quest to Candy Mountain, Charlie!" (Yeah, I've seen it, haven't you?)

84. Angel is not allowed to tape record Max saying "Fang, can you come here for a sec?" and play it every hour all day long.

85. Angel is not allowed to hack into Fang's blog and type a message as Fang. With 6-year-old spelling.

Hay Gyze!

Gess wat? Wer in Arezona! And I luv Max so much! Sheez lyke mi bff and stuf. We do things togethur all the time. Pleez let me no wat to say to hur to cunvinse hur uf mi undieing luv for hur.

Egurli awaiting yur replys,

Fang

(Hey Guys! Guess what? We're in Arizona! And I love Max so much! She's like my BFF and stuff. We do things together all the time. Please let me know what to say to her to convince her of my undying love for her. Eagerly awaiting your replies, Fang.)

86. Angel is not allowed to tell Iggy that Fang loves Max.

87. And then conveniently inform him of exactly what Fang's handwriting looks like.

88. And then tell him how to sneak the message into Max's room without being noticed.

89. Or tell Iggy that Fang is secretly afraid of tampons.

Iggy: Really?

Angel: Yeah, he loathes them.

Iggy: Oh, OOHHH, Umm, I mean, okay, whatever.

Angel: You aren't going to do anything mean to him, are you?

Iggy: Nooooo, why would you think that Angel?

Angel: Oh, no reason. (_grins evilly_)

90. Tell Fang that Iggy went to the Madonna concert in his boxers, and when asked why, tell him that the only way to get in is to go in your underwear.

Fang: Oh, S***. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy.

Angel: He told me not to tell Max, but didn't say anything about you. You're my only hope Fang! If Max finds out, Iggy'll kill me!

Fang: Not the Bambi eyes! Oh, crud. Fine Angel. *tries to leave*

Angel: *tugs arm* Fang, only boxers, remember?

Fang: *sigh* Fine. But not until I get there.

---------At the Madonna Concert----------

Fang: Now where is Iggy? Oh yeah, boxers. *strips to boxers*

Security Guard: Hey, kid!

Fang: Not another fan! *runs* Iggy! Where are you?

----------Inside Concert------------

Fang: Ig- hey! How come I'm the only one in my boxers? ANGEL!!!!

**Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you got some laughs out of this one. Only one chapter left! I think this was the most random chapter ever! I don't know where I got the inspiration…**

**~Rae :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I'm a horrible person, and I should have updated and completed this all a long time ago. Whatever. IT'S EASTER! We should be happy for the chocolate.**

**The last chapter! Reviwers:**

Chapter 1: The Layman, lunareclipse3, edwardismyromeo, addicted-2-oxygen

Chapter 2: The Layman

Chapter 3: MaxRules!!!!, Piplup99, edwardismyromeo, Malli Ride, Angel Ride, The Layman

Chapter 4: Conman2(yeah, you reviewed, but I hope you remember what I said in response. She's 6(7 now)), Nighthawk21, The Layman, xXQuiang-the-RoseXx, edwardismyromeo, Angel Ride, Malli Ride

Chapter 5: lunarecplise3, ebeam, TheChessKnight, edwardismyromeo, Malli Ride, The Layman, Angel Ride, Nighthawk21 (2), james patterson lover, eclipsed heart

Chapter6: Nighthawk21, Piplup99, edwardismyromeo, The Layman, eclipsedheart, Angel Ride

Chapter 7: eclipsed heart, Nighthawk21, Flight at Midnight, AndThenItBegan, Malli Ride, The Layman, edwardismyromeo

Chapter 8: Nighthawk21, eclipsed heart, NinjaGirlWithDagger, The Layman

That's it! Thank's to all. Yeah, I didn't forget suggestions.

Items 91-100

91. Angel should never EVUR read the Twilight series. **The Layman**

92. Angel should never be allowed near fortune tellers, she'll expose them as fakes. **The Layman**

93. Enter in Fear Factor. **edwardismyromeo**

94. Drink too much caffeine **edwardismyromeo**

95. Play cupid with some random couple on the street. **edwardismyromeo**

96. Angel can't conspire with Brigid and Mr. Chu **Piplup99**

97. Force security to let her into a casino, and then read other people's minds to cheat in poker. **Nighthawk21**

98. Choose a side in the "Edward vs. Jacob" war, especially if Nudge is on the other side. **The Layman**

99. Force Max to enter a fasion show. **The Layman**

100. Fight Chuck Norris. She just can't win. **The Layman**

**And now, the rest of the suggestions + some of mine! It's extra fun for you all in the Last Chapter!!!!!**

101. Go to seaworld and convince dolphins to be her minions. **Nighthawk21**

102. Not allowed to convince Tilapia to fry themselves. Alive.

103. Not allowed to put a life size cut out of Fang in her closet.

104. Not allowed to cheat on the SATs. **102-104 NinjaGirlWithDagger**

105. Take any form of psychotrobic drug. EVER!

106. Run an internet dating service and sign Max and Fang up just so she can pair them up.

107. Steal Iggy's bacon. He will kill her. **105-107 The Layman**

108. (FANG spoilers coming!) Force Max to pair up with Dylan.

109. Run the flock. Dang you, Angel! You sucked at leadership!

110. Return to the flock. Honestly, I just don't know what to think of her anymore. Ideas? She's an insane little psychopathic 7 year old.

**It's over! Hope you liked! Review for me one last time? I know the Easter Bunny! I can get him to skip your house next year. :)**


End file.
